


Epiphany

by bryonyashley



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Ficlet + Manip, Fluff, Gaby ships it, Idiots in Love, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryonyashley/pseuds/bryonyashley
Summary: “So…did you miss me?” Napoleon hears himself say, his usual mocking tone faltering, feeling that somehow the atmosphere between them has shifted.





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [RileyC](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC) and to all the lovely writers, readers and creative people for making this fandom my happy place. ♥

Illya had been away on a mission with another team in Hungary for more than three weeks and he returned to London late that afternoon. Gaby immediately called Napoleon with the news; he could hear Illya saying something in the background. Of course, Napoleon thought, first thing he’d gone to her. Napoleon still didn’t understand what kind of relationship there was between them and it annoyed him.

He sighed. Working alone had been his shield for years, keeping him away from any kind of trouble and now Gaby and the Russian have stumbled into his life and made his defenses crumble into pieces.  
In these weeks that Illya has been away, Napoleon has realized that flirting with him was not just a silly game he liked to do to irritate the Russian. He missed Peril so much that even Gaby had noticed, taking the mickey out of him.

Later that evening, when Napoleon opened the door of his apartment and his eyes had met Illya's after all those days, it had hit him, he was in love. Such a simple and powerful thing, leaving him stupidly paralyzed in front of his partner. "Peril..."

“Cowboy..." Illya was smiling, eyes lingering on him a bit nervously "Bull's blood of Eger," he had exclaimed handing him a bottle of red wine, "the name is terrible but the taste is good."

Napoleon just nodded with a grin, letting him in, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

“Where’s Gaby?” he asked heading to the kitchen, taking two glasses and the corkscrew from the cupboard and when he turns around he almost bumps against Illya. 

“She has a meeting. Or so she said. We have chatted a bit.” Illya says this with a cryptic tone, half smiling. 

Napoleon opens the bottle and pours some wine into the glasses, handing one to Illya, who is facing him.  
Suddenly he is very aware of how close they are, how he feels Illya's body heat radiating between them. Illya’s breath on his face, the spicy smell of his aftershave and it's all _so_ familiar, _so him_ , and Napoleon wants it all. He wants to take him into his arms and into his bed just as much as Illya has already worked his way into Napoleon’s heart. He frowns and takes a sip of wine , tongue tracing his lower lip mind absently. He tilts his head up, feeling Illya's piercing gaze on him.

“So…did you miss me?” Napoleon hears himself say, his usual mocking tone faltering, feeling that somehow the atmosphere between them has shifted. 

Illya puts away his glass “Yes. I’ve missed you,“ he admits softly and then his hands are on Napoleon's shoulders, slowly backing him against the table. “I’ve missed your stupid grin, your annoying habits and...just you, being you, flirting with me. I want these things back, Cowboy. _I want you_ , ”he says, heart beating so fast it hurt, waiting for a reaction. 

Napoleon feels his stomach clench and almost holds his breath for fear of breaking the moment. _This is all Gaby’s doing, I shall need to buy her a present._ He lays down his glass on the table behind him, taking a deep intake of breath. “Aren’t you happy you have finally found a way to silence me?" he teases fondly, holding Illya’s gaze. 

Illya lowers his head towards him, "I can think of better ways to silence you, Cowboy" he whispers, then he is nibbling at Napoleon's lips, hand on his nape, tongue teasing his mouth open. Napoleon groans, deepening the kiss, one hand reaching Illya's back, pulling him against his body. 

“Let me show you how much I've missed you, Peril," he murmurs languidly, when they break apart to breathe.


End file.
